The present invention relates to distributed computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to distributed systems that process image and stroke data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for stroke and image aggregation and analytics.
Pencil and paper have been a critical component of learning for a long time, in part because the interface does not burden the user when their cognitive load is already quite high. Students take notes on paper because paper can be written on anywhere, does not require power, areas can be crossed out or modified easily, and important notes can be emphasized with underlining. Paper and paper forms are easy to use and any required ‘training’ happens at a young age. The location of the paper itself reflects the state of workflow progression that has been completed. Similarly, distribution can be controlled such as handing out a test on paper to only those in the classroom. Paper also provides a medium upon which unique identifiers such as signatures, comments or sketches may be added. Forms are used ubiquitously throughout most office environments and are a critical part of conventional paper-based workflows. However, such paper-based workflows and conventional instruction using paper are not without their disadvantages. In particular, the distribution of forms especially across large distances and distributed offices is expensive, slow and requires copying. Furthermore, the availability of the paper form is limited and the cost for storage of completed forms processed by the workflow can be expensive.
There have been attempts in the prior art to replace paper with computing devices. For example, many students use personal computers for note taking in the classroom and there are various computer assisted instruction techniques. However, the noise from typing can be distracting to other students, and typing overhead can interfere with the cognitive learning process. While the computer can be advantageous for routine items such as drills and memorization, most computers do not allow the user to easily draw and make sketches. Computers typically do not provide an easy way for an instructor to see multiple students work, especially intermediate work.
There are some computing devices that have begun to be used in education such as electronic book readers. Such electronic book readers allow the user of the device to select content and download it. However, these devices typically do not allow the input of drawings, signatures, or handwritten notes. Other devices are specially designed to capture handwritten signatures. This is common for point-of-sale terminals where a signature is used to indicate agreement to pay and delivery services where a signature is used to indicate receipt of a package. These devices typically involve training for the delivery person or cashier and use proprietary back-end systems to control what is displayed and what happens after the signature is captured. These devices typically do not provide a way to display arbitrary content and capture responses. Other businesses use ‘tablet PCs’ which are essentially personal computers designed to accept input primarily from a stylus. These devices present the capabilities of a PC, with menus and file folders and arbitrary applications and try to make those capabilities easy to access with a stylus. Sometimes the user interface is customized for a particular purpose, for example, for medical charts. In this case the user does not need to learn to use a PC operating system, but must still learn the special purpose software. Such devices are typically only useful with the back-end system they were designed to be used with.